The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent element, an organic electroluminescent panel, an organic electroluminescent device and an electronic apparatus.
As an organic electroluminescent device (organic electroluminescent display) that uses organic electroluminescent elements, there have been proposed various ones (see, for example, WO 2014/076917).